


The storyteller

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Carrier!Zayn, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Kidfic, M/M, Mpreg, Original Clans (Warriors), Vikings, alternative universe, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: One day Liam started telling Zayn a tale about how a blood thirsty warrior found his true love and kidnapped him from his family to fond his own in a faraway land where Gods still ruled the earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that wouldn't leave my mind. I will try to update as often as I can. I already have the whole story so just be patient.
> 
> MPREG : Man getting pregnant.
> 
> Read, share, and spread the love!

_“Once a upon a time in a far far away country lived …”_

“It sounds a lot like a fairy tale” Zayn sighed discontent “I don’t like fairy tales” he added looking away from Liam.

“If you don’t like it, then you can read another book. I have a library full of them” Liam smirked staring at Zayn frail form by the window. If he didn’t know any better, he would have believed easily that Zayn was a nymph.

“You know I don’t read nor speak your language” The brunet responded immediately. He didn’t fancy being in a foreign land, surrounded by unknown people speaking an unfamiliar language.

“Then keep quiet while I tell you the story” Liam chuckled noticing the frown on the brunet’s face.

“Go on then, but please, not a fairy tale” Zayn sighed giving up.

“ _Once a time in a far far away country lived a man, not handsome nor ugly, he was average but his strength was a gift from the Gods_ ”

“The Gods” Zayn sneered unable to hold the mocking words. “There is only one God” He added challenging Liam.

“For us there are many, so please now keep quiet” Liam laughed not offended, faith wasn’t a subject to be discussed.

 _“Once a time in a far far away country lived a man, not handsome nor ugly, he was average but his strength was a gift from the Gods. He knew that his fate called him, and he needed to go and accomplish his destiny…_ ”

-

An man stood on the hill looking over the small village in front of him, he could easily hear the roar of his army behind. They waited long enough for that moment, the soldiers were impatient. He was too. They made all the needed rituals and sacrifices to the Gods, now they had to attack.

“Today, we take what is rightfully ours! All father will bless this day, and our future heirs!” He shouted galvanizing the crowd.

Their voices rose up high, becoming one raging frightening sound that echoed in the peaceful village. The men ran down the hill and attacked the village. The latter did not expect it, and was not ready to fight back.

They took the women and carriers of a young age, and quickly retrieved leaving a bloody path behind them.

-

“He ordered his men to abduct the women and carriers, he was a monster” Zayn said with a confident voice. He stood up from his warm place near the window and went to pour himself some water. His throat was dry, his heart raged with anger and hate.

“You did not ask why though” Liam answered watching the brunet move. “If I did not know any better, I would think you are Freyja the all mighty in disguise” He breathed mesmerized by the man’s beauty and graceful moves.

“Freyja? Who is he?” Zayn frowned failing to understand the local religion. They had so many Gods, and even more rituals to honor them. He went to sit on the bed, and took off the veil over his head with one move exposing the patterns drawn over his arm.

“She is a Goddess” Liam quickly answered licking his lip. The brunet was everything he craved, a tan skin, a bright smile and soul, and a beauty that made every man swoon. He wanted to retrace with his tongue every design that the tan soft skin bore, surely Zayn tasted like heaven.

“Ask why the man told his army to abduct the villagers” He asked again, eyes never leaving the frail form on the unmade bed.

“Why did he order them to commit such infamy?” Zayn finally asked staring at Liam. The man had warm brown eyes, an inviting smile, and a terrible scar over his face that warned everyone off. The mark reminded Zayn who Liam really was.

“Because they had no other choice…” Liam breathed taking in the lustful vision in front of him, naked caramel thighs revealing yet another complex pattern. He wondered a second what it meant.

-

“We need to get back to our village right away” A soldier told his chief, breathless during their attack. The said chief was standing in front of a humble house. He knew the village now, and was certain that the carrier he wanted lived in that house.

“Get as many as you can then we will. I will take the one I want from that house first, make sure the others don’t take any barren women though” He ordered calmly looking briefly at the man before staring at the house again. It was a small abode, with a bright red door.

“All father is with me today” He whispered heart beating fast, his fate was behind that crimson door.

He took a step forward taking out his sword, it was then that he took away what he thought was his to own. The peaceful house rumbled with desperate screams as one of them was ripped away by the warrior.

-

“He was selfish” Zayn mumbled leaning back on the pillows. “And who is that all father? You keep mentioning him” He asked curious and wanting to know more about that village he was stuck in.

“All father is Alföðr , God of the Gods” Liam explained with a certain pride to share his culture. “Odin is one of his many names too” He added seeing the hazel eyes lighten up. He clearly knew the last name.

“You said he did not have any other choice, you lied. He could have asked for the villagers to help them” The brunet said realizing as he pronounced the words that maybe the man of the story did.

“They did but were refused any help because of their origins” Liam clarified hearing Zayn hum softly nodding his head. Another thing that left Liam speechless was the brunet long hair. They were dark and braided in suck complex way that even himself wondered if Zayn did not use any magic to get ready every morning.

“They just wanted to have a family, wives and children. Isn’t it unfair to refuse the men that?” The storyteller asked gazing at the confused brunet.

“It is unfair but it was not the villagers that refused them that. The attackers surely had families and a village of their own!” Zayn said anger clear on his voice. He lifted up the silk sheet covering his body. He noticed the lustful gaze traveling on his skin, he did not enjoy it. He could not give in now, never.

“The only village they had was the one they built, they were renegades”  Liam admitted bitterly, he needed to finish the story.

“It is not an excuse” Zayn retorted, meeting the brown gaze. “But carry on, tell me about that one from the house with the red door” He asked curious to know the rest.

Liam smiled pleased to see that the brunet was finally interested in what he had to share. He carried on his story with a firm voice, hoping that he would explain why the abduction happened.

-

The soldier went into the house and took away his desired prey. Pride went through his veins like fire, victory never was so sweet. He quickly took the wriggling trophy away from the house, the screams of its habitants still echoing to his ears as he made his way.

“It is no use to fight” The soldier said climbing swiftly the hill, and joined his men. They were all there and ready to flee, and that was what they did the minute their leader finally joined them.

“Let go of me!” The shivering prey begged in a thick foreign accent. “I am not even from that village! I am only a visitor, please, I beg you” He tried again but was met with only silence from his abductor.

-

“Where was he from then?” Zayn asked tilting his head, impatient to know the answer that Liam would give.

“Will you let me finish my story in peace?” The other man laughed amused by the test. “He was from a faraway land, where desert were made kingdoms, and rain a miracle” He described with a smirk.

“That could be anywhere in the East” Zayn chuckled before biting his lip. He wanted to know exactly what Liam knew.

“ _Sindh_ ” Liam purred with a certain kind of satisfaction. He smirked even more perceiving the stunned look on the brunet’s face.

“It is a faraway land indeed” Zayn breathed trying to regain countenance. “How did you know though? You are a man from the up North” He inquired with an inquisitive tone.

“Let me finish my story then you will know” The man said amused by the turn of events. He knew all too well the details of the characters of the story, otherwise he would not have been there to tell it.

“Go on” Zayn urged with a wave of hand. He lay back on the pillows, eyes never leaving the man sitting a few steps away from him.

-

The soldier took his prey on his horse, both feet and hands tied tight together. He secured the wriggling package against his chest and rode away on the black stallion.

“Keep quiet” The man sighed hearing the soft sobs from the underneath the veiled head. “I will not harm you, I promise” He added hoping to comfort a bit the crying man, or at least make him stop. He did not enjoy the sad noises.

“How can I believe you? You have just ripped me away from my family” The shaking form breathed, words cut by hiccups.

“Because from now on, you are my husband and therefore I shall never harm you” The soldier replied as if it was an obvious truth. “I know about you, where you are from and your customs. Fear not, I will not unveil you until you are in my house….Your new home” He finished, eyes focused on the road. His men were following him, leaving behind them a trail of tears and desperate screams for freedom.

-

“So he knew exactly who the carrier was!” Zayn exclaimed, sitting up straight on the bed. “He spied on him, surely tracked him like some clueless prey! The poor carrier was his target. Is that why the men really attacked the village?” He questioned raising a bit his voice without noticing.

“No, not at all” Liam shook his head. “I mean, yes he stalked him, learnt more about him. He chose him but the attack was not only for that carrier. The other men needed families too” He clarified pleased to see a bit of disappointment on the brunet’s face.

“Then the soldier knew everything about the poor carrier, not even leaving him a chance to run away” Zayn exhaled not knowing how to take in the new information.

“Stop calling him ‘poor carrier ’“Liam reprimanded before grabbing his glass of wine, and sipped a bit. His throat was dry from so much talking, he was not used to.  “He will later on become a queen, just let me finish” He added after drinking the bittersweet brewage.

“Why not a king?” The brunet argued yet again, he wanted to learn everything about the new land. Being clueless would not get him anywhere.

“Because that was the soldier’s village customs. There can be only one king, and one queen. The soldier was already a king, the carrier could only be a queen” Liam explained calmly surprising himself at how patient he was.

“I see. And the carrier…You said he was veiled” Zayn said pretending to think before meeting Liam’s gaze once more. “He was a man yet veiled. And you said he was from a faraway land. Why the soldier did he take him? Maybe the carrier was the son of some mighty king!”

“No, he was not” The storyteller answered quickly, “He was veiled because it is tradition from where he is. He is a carrier, and needed to preserve himself for his husband. I like that tradition” He laughed softly leaning back in his chair, his gaze looking over for second at the white veil at the bed feet.

“I am not surprised “Zayn retorted amusedly, “you are quiet possessive. I am sure the soldier liked the idea that he would be the only one to see the carrier’s face” He added taking in Liam’s appearance. The man was taller, stronger than the brunet. He bore a thick chocolate beard, a curious tattoo on his throat.

“He surely did” Liam said licking his lips, catching Zayn’s eyes. Despite the brunet’s words, he knew that his charms were working just fine. “Let me finish now”

-

The soldier was true to his words, and as soon as a temple showed on his way he married the carrier. They went in and found the priest as if he was waiting for them.

“I need you to celebrate weddings” The soldier said interrupting the morning prayers. They have been on the road for so long, but their village was closer now.

“Weddings ?” The priest asked curious before turning around and noticing the army standing behind him. “I see, I heard about you” He sighed knowing exactly where the men came from, and why suddenly he could hear so many cries.

“We brought the animals for the sacrifices, and the rings. Just proceed, and we will leave in peace” The soldier explained making his men nod, agreeing to the terms.

-

“That’s it? They found a random priest and married ?” Zayn asked a bit disappointed. “They did not celebrate? Or at least give the victims a chance?”

“The priest agreed and celebrated the union in front of Odin. And there was a celebration but the …’victims’…Did not want to join. “ Liam explained once more, “The carrier though had an eventful night” He laughed softly, cheeks a bit blushing as he noticed that Zayn unconsciously revealed his legs again.

“He did not allow the soldier in his bed though” The brunet scoffed suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. “I am sure he was more prideful than that” He added meeting the brown gaze.

“He did not, indeed but he gave the soldier a kiss” Liam said with pride.  His fingers brushed over his lips, almost able to feel a foreign sweet addicting warmth.

“No, he did not!” Zayn snapped crawling on the bed toward the other man. “The soldier stole the carrier’s first kiss!” he argued with passion and fire in his eyes.

“Did he now? I am the one telling the story, am I not?” Liam chuckled pleased to see that lively side of the brunet. “The carrier kissed the soldier on their wedding night”

“He did not” Zayn pouted but it did not interrupt the other man’s tale. He carried on his story, describing the eventful wedding night.

The soldier went closer to his now husband. They were alone in a room of a hostel. He waited so long for that night to come. His hands were shaking a bit as he finally lifted up the veil of the carrier. He knew his face all too well for having spied on him many times, however standing right in front of the man took his breathe away.

“You are beautiful” He whispered with a trembling voice. His eyes met the frightened hazel gaze. There was fear in the orbs but something else he could not quiet read yet.

-

“Do not romanticize it” Zayn groaned rolling his eyes as he listened to Liam tell the rest of the story. “I am sure the carrier was frightened to his bones, and did not care about gaze meetings or shaking hands, or being beautiful” He mocked sipping his wine.

“I am not romanticizing!” Liam snapped frustrated to be interrupted yet again. “I am telling you what the soldier was feeling. If you let me finish I was about to tell you about the carrier’s too”. He added wanting nothing more than lay down next to the brunet and rest, instead of telling a story and being interrupted every now and then.

“I am sorry then, do carry on, sire” Zayn answered not convinced and wanting to annoy the man more than anything else.

-

“You unveiled me” The carrier breathed softly, finally speaking after an evening without uttering a word. “From now on I am yours in this life and the other. Yours to have, to protect, to respect”

-

“I am sure he said ‘You unveiled me, I am your husband, you cannot throw me aside when your sexual appetite fades” Zayn interrupted once more making Liam stand up groaning.

“Do you want to tell the story then?” Liam growled going on the bed and pulled Zayn under him. He hovered over the frail form, breathing in the sweet scent that got him so addicted already.

“No” Zayn mewled shaking his head. “I want to know the truth, husband” He purred stroking the man’s beard with his hand.  “I will not interrupt you, you can finish now” He finished pushing Liam away so he won’t get distracted. The end of the story interested him more than having sex at that moment.

“Fine” Liam sighed sitting up in the bed, but pulled the brunet against him softly stroking the dark hair.

_

“I know” The soldier nodded waiting for the carrier to finish his thought. It was obvious that he had something to ask.

“When you took me away” The carrier started taking a step back from the man. “I was about to get wedded to a man in the city. We did a long travel for that purpose only” He said going to sit on the bed, inviting the soldier to do the same. “My fate is clear, I do not have a say in choosing my husband but I have a favor to ask” He finished meeting the soldier’s gaze. Despite the frightening scar over the man’s face, Zayn knew that there was something good in the brown warm eyes that stared at him with admiration.

“Ask, do not be shy, husband” The soldier answered instantly. He finally had a chance to bond with his husband, he could not refuse.

“I did not want to be wedded to that man in the city, nor did I choose you” He started knowing that the words made the soldier uncomfortable. “But today in the temple, I accepted my fate, and accepted you as my husband. I am asking you to protect me when time will come from my own people. They will come for me in an attempt to save me, but I do not wish to return for their traditions are too harsh against carriers like me” He explained letting the request sink in the mind of his husband.

“I will protect you with my life. You are my family now” The soldier nodded pleased to hear that the carrier would not fight him. “My sword is yours for now and until the Ragnarök”

“I am yours now. Promise me that you will never leave my side” The carrier asked wanting to secure his place. In a day he became queen of an army, and the husband of great warrior. He preferred that position than being married to some wealthy man that his family wanted to trade with. He was not a token, he was a person and now he had a chance to act.

“I tied my soul to yours today. And if you wish, we can marry in the way your people do, to prove that I want you and I am true to my words.”

The soldier eyes shined with happiness and pride. In a day he won a husband, and soon enough would found a family. He already could picture heirs to his throne.

-

“See?” Liam chuckled kissing the top of Zayn’s head. “I told you the soldier was not a bad person as you pictured him to be. He had his reason to choose the carrier, and fate brought him to that red door. In a way he saved the carrier”

The brunet leaned close against the man’s chest. He could feel Liam’s heart beat right under his hand, and feel his familiar warmth through the clothes.

“He saved him from the man in the city, and the arranged marriage” Zayn nodded speaking with a soft voice, as if he was recalling some old memories.

“The carrier had a plan of his own too. Fate brought them together for a reason” Liam hummed keeping Zayn tight against him. He relaxed in the bed, drunk on the man’s sweet scent, as he carried on yet again his story.

-

“If you do not want me in your bed tonight, I will not force myself on you” The soldier said after a pause. The previous discussion set a heavy mood and he wanted a lighter atmosphere for their first night together.

“No, husband” The carrier whispered grabbing shyly the soldier’s hand. “Tonight I want you to stay with me. We need to consummate the marriage. I truly want you to be mine, and me yours” He stuttered a bit on his words, cheeks red from imagining what was to come.

“I will gladly stay then” The soldier answered with a feverish voice, lust burned his skin. He undressed quickly laying on the bed, hiding his body under the sheets. He did not want to overwhelm the young man so he gave him control on their first night.

The carrier blushed perceiving the man’s body as he slipped under the sheets himself. It was his first time laying with another man. He did not know what to do or where to begin.

“Tonight you take control” The soldier whimpered pulling gently the carrier on top of him. His tan skin was showing under his see through night gown. He could not wait to taste his husband, and finally claim him as his.

“I do not know how” The carrier’s face flushed red. No one told him how a wedding night was supposed to be. It was a taboo subject among his people.

-

“So they made love that night” Zayn whispered looking up at Liam, meeting his shining gaze. A smile stretched the man’s lips, he was clearly amused by the soft spoken words.

“Do not romanticize it” Liam chuckled shaking his head. “They had sex that night because for both of them it was a must do to seal their marriage. Both wanted to make sure they would not be abandoned and left behind”

“The carrier would never do that!” Zayn argued lifting himself up on his elbow. “I am sure he had feelings for the soldier” He added with passion.

“He had, yes. But not at that point yet. It was only their first night” Liam explained calmly stroking Zayn’s cheek as if he was remembering some past events.

“Carry on the story then. I want to know what happens next” The brunet sighed resting his head on his husband’s chest yet again.

-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The soldier laid on his back, keeping the carrier against his side. They were both tired and content of their first night together. It went smoothly, both trying to learn each other’s skin and weak spot. The soldier had many lovers before but that night he felt as if it was his first too. The carrier was so shy despite his confident burning gaze, his hands shook as he caressed the soldier’s body but he was determined and learnt quite rapidly.

“I wish to give you a child” The carrier spoke snapping the soldier out of his thoughts. The words surprised him and made his heart skip a beat.

“Are you sure? I wish nothing more than have an heir, fond a family” He said sitting up and faced the carrier. It was not words to say to just to please, he needed to be sure.

“I am sure, husband. I am a carrier, and your husband now. I want to give you children, I want us to be a family” The carrier spoke softly but careful with the words he chose. He wanted to stay with the soldier who took him away from a miserable life, and made him queen of legions.

“You just made the happiest man on earth” The soldier beamed hugging tight his husband, both falling back on the bed laughing softly.

-

“And you, husband?” Zayn asked interrupting Liam. “Do you want me to give you another child?” He wondered meeting the man’s gaze.

“I want at least six” Liam smiled making the brunet giggle in his arms. “But for now, you need to rest first. You only just gave birth” he whispered heart swelling with pride and happiness to know that their son was sleeping in the next room, under the watchful eye of his grandmother.

“I meant when I healed completely not try for it now” Zayn laughed kissing the man’s cheek. They still had time to finish their story before he had to go attend his son.

-

“We will leave early morning” The soldier hummed embracing the carrier in his arms for the night. “You need to rest to face the long road we still have to do” He finished closing his eyes.

“To go to our home?” The carrier asked not feeling the need to sleep yet, he wanted to know more about his destination first. “Tell me …where do you live?...Where will we live?” He corrected his sentence making his husband smile as he opened again his eyes.

“Our village is a few days away from here. We will reach it at the new moon” He explained letting the carrier around in his arms so they can face each other. “In my village there is only men” He started not knowing how to start explaining. “There were only men” He corrected after a little pause. “We left our original village because our previous king was…harsh toward us soldiers. However when we left we could not take our families and vowed to only come back when we would became fearless legions, worthy of Odin and the Valkyries” He finished leaving a side of the story he was not ready to share yet.

“And the king let you leave?” The carrier frowned not understanding. “Why not overthrow him? If he was that bad” he wondered, in his land people revolted against tyrannical kings.

“We could not. We left without any weapon, and along the way we made ourselves a reputation, built a village, became an army…It is a story I wish to share another time, husband” The soldier breathed kissing his husband’s forehead.

The carrier did not have a chance to ask again as the soldier hugged him and closed his eyes wanting to sleep, and cut short the conversation. For now, he knew he was safe and that was all that mattered until they would reach their destination.

-

“The carrier was not from the same village as the other people that were taken away” Zayn said having other questions in mind. “Did the others accept him anyway? You said he was a carrier, veiled, and speaking another language. How did he blend in?” He asked with a slight smirk.

“I do not know. You tell me how you think he made friends among the others” Liam answered raising an eyebrow, amused by the question.

“I thought you were the one telling the story and I should only listen?” Zayn laughed planting a kiss on the man’s chest. He was curious to know Liam’s point of view on the matter.

“The carrier already spoke English, which he used with the soldier instead of the Norse. He was in the village, about to get married when the soldier took him away. I assume he spoke their language as well so he communicated with the other abducted people” Liam said thinking about it only then.

“Do you know what the carrier’s native language was?” Zayn inquired certain that Liam would not know the answer.

“Urdu” The man answered with a knowing smile. “The soldier at some point had to learn some basics of the language to understand when the carrier ranted in Urdu when mad. He learned quiet colorful words” He chuckled a bit lost in his memories for a second.

“Really? The soldier understood everything?” Zayn whispered with red cheeks, trying to avoid Liam’s amused gaze.

“Every word. At first no, but as the time passed by he started to understand, especially when the carrier repeated some of them more than once” He laughed before kissing Zayn’s hair.

“The soldier was smart then” The brunet whimpered hiding his face in his husband throat, and breathed in his musky scent.

“Not really, but he had to learn. The carrier was full of life, and when angry he switched without realizing to Urdu to speak” Liam explained softly.

“So tell me, how did he talk with the other soldiers?” Zayn asked again. “He did not know a word of Norse. It is a hard language to learn after all”

“English, the people knew English. They spent time among English people, they learnt it” The man answered easily. It was better to learn the language of the people you want to invade.

-

 The sun rose bathing the camp with warmth. The soldier stood in front of his tent gazing upon his men, seeing them move quickly around, getting ready to leave.

“Husband” The carrier called softly, his voice barely a whisper. He stood behind the soldier, face veiled as his people’s traditions taught him.

“Ah!” The soldier exclaimed, pleased to see that his husband was finally ready. “Are you sick? Or did I tire you last night? Your voice is barely audible, my beloved one” He inquired getting closer the shorter man.

“No, husband. I am fine, but my voice is only yours to hear” The carrier explained remembering that the soldier did not know everything about him yet. “So is my face” He added softly, in a whisper yet again.

“Nonsense” The soldier frowned. “You are your own person. Your voice should be heard, how can the Gods listen to your prayers otherwise? Your people need to hear you, and see the face of their Queen” he said standing in front of the man. His hands rose up, lifting the silky veil from the carrier’s face.

“It won’t bother you, husband?” The carrier asked stunned by the words. Those people were far different from what he was so used to. He stopped the soldier’s hands before they removed completely his veil from his head.

“It will not. I wish for the Gods, and our people to see your beauty, and hear your commands” He stated with a deep firm voice.

“Husband” The carrier nodded feeling happy about the turn of events. He would not be the slave of his husband. He was free to do whatever he wished to, to speak to whomever he wanted, to bath in the sun without fear to be seen.

-

“So the soldier did not mind at all?”  Zayn smiled as he listened to the story.

“No, he did not. The soldier wanted a queen, not a slave without any opinion or freewill. However the carrier kept his head veiled, but showed his face from that day on. He embraced his new people and way of life, without forgetting his roots.” Liam added with pride, his eyes hovered over the frail form laying by his side. “He was a smart and strong man” He finished with a smile.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn listened carefully as Liam told the story, sometimes an amused smile stretched his lips, or a deep frown darkened his face as he failed to understand some details.

“What about the carrier’s family? They never came for him after all. You say the carrier lived happily with the soldier, and they had a son…But surely the carrier expected his family to look for him, even though he did not want to leave…At least he wanted to feel that he was more than leverage to them”

The brunet seemed a bit sad as he finished his words in a whisper. Liam frowned looking at the man, noticing the dejected features. He did not expect such reaction from his husband.

“They came for him” He said softly. It was a detail that he never shared with him before. He kept telling only one side of the story, he did not realize that Zayn would be affected that much.

“They did ?!” Zayn asked eyes wide open in surprise. “When? What did the soldier do?” He asked eager to know everything.

“One morning, when the carrier ….” Liam started again telling the rest of the story, only then seeing how much Zayn was attentive.

-

The soldier went on a hunt early in the morning, impatient to go back home before even starting his chase yet. His husband was pregnant, his belly large and round, and the soldier could not bear the thought of being away more than necessary.

He walked quietly in the forest, trying to be as stealth as possible. The sooner he would finish, the sooner he would get home and take care of his beloved. That thought made him smile, because it had been months and their couple grew stronger. The villagers worshiped the carrier for his kindness and fairness, while they feared the soldier’s wrath and strength. In his mind, they made the perfect pair for their yet small kingdom.

Soon he would take a few of his men, and his husband to his previous village. The carrier would meet the soldier’s family and give birth there, while the soldier would prove his worth by coming back as a king.

The man stopped in his track hearing a strange chant echo in the forest. It was not his people payer, nor their language. He swiftly made his way toward the sound, and hid behind a tree to listen to the new comers. He did not understand a word of what they were saying but he easily recognized the carrier’s father among the armed men there.

They were there for his husband.

-

“Armed men?!” Zayn gasped sitting up straight. “The soldier could have been terribly hurt!” He added meeting Liam’s amused gaze.

“yet said armed men ran away easily when the soldier came back with his own men to fight” He said chuckling as he pulled the frail brunet to his side. His strong arms wrapped around his husband, keeping him close.

“You do not understand, husband. Those men were Black Scorpions, I am sure of it!” Zayn said feeling nervous despite them being in safety. As if the characters of the story would come alive and chase them.

“Black Scorpions? Never heard of that” Liam said curious, yet he did say that the men wore black and had some strange symbols on their outfits.

“They are the right hand of the king” Zayn explained looking up at Liam. “In the carrier’s country, they protect the king but for the right amount of money, anyone can hire them to do their bid. They are deadly”

“I see” Liam nodded understanding better some details of the story. “But they did not fight at all against the soldier” He added curious to know why, if Zayn had any answer to give.

“Depends of what the soldier said” The brunet said arching an eyebrow.

“Well…He showed up with his men, only a few to not raise suspicion among the villagers and told the father that the carrier was his husband now and he  would soon give birth to their first child” Liam explained with a smile kissing Zayn’s forehead.

“he did?” The brunet breathed shyly. “Then it explains why they left. They never take side on any revenge, feud or abduction. Since the soldier told them that the carrier was his, and with a child, the men clearly saw no reason to fight…But what about the father?”

“He was not happy” Liam laughed as if he was remembering some memories. “He tried to attack the soldier but of course the soldier did not hurt him and he made sure the father never returned or hurt the carrier. He made a promise after all” He added with a serious tone. “He vowed to keep him safe”

“Yes, he did” Zayn smiled fondly kissing his husband. He felt safe in his arms, and knew that he always would be.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

As promised the soldier took the carrier to his village to meet the whole family. The carrier was nervous and kept rubbing soothingly his baby bump as they made their way to the foreign cold place.

“I am afraid. What if they don’t accept me, husband?” He asked for the hundredth time, never failing to make the soldier chuckle and shake his head.

“They will love you” The man said in a comforting voice as he rode his horse next to the carrier’s carriage. “Like the rest of our village, I am sure they will accept you and worship you” He added amused to see that some of his men actually thought of Zayn as a demi-god.

“Worship?” The carrier chuckled “Please, don’t say that. I have had a hard time persuading your men that I am not Freyja” He said shaking his head disapprovingly at the memory.

“I guess that you don’t know about the amulets then” The soldier laughed looking at his husband a second before focusing on the path again.

“What do you mean, husband?” The carrier asked curiously pulling a bit to the side his veil to clearly see his husband.

“They engraved your name in wooden amulets that they wear around their necks for protection” He explained biting his lip as he heard a gasp from his side. “For them, you’re a human form of Freyja, my love. Even I can’t tell them otherwise. They are somehow sure of it”

“Why?” The carrier groaned forgetting a bit about his nervousness, and their trip. “I explicitly told them that I am human and from another world” He sighed not pleased.

“Another world?” The soldier laughed once more out loud attracting curious stares from his men. “They genuinely think you are Freyja, and you tell them you are from another world…Not country, but world. Wrong choice of words, love. And how can I blame them?” He purred meeting the hazel orbs. “Your beauty is beyond compare, and your kindness is legend like. No queen is as clement and fair as you. You are able to give life also. For us, it is a gift, a blessing from the all father for his warriors”

The carrier blushed covering his face with his silk veil to hide his shyness. He was used to compliment from his husband, but hearing those words in front of so many men made his heart beat faster. The soldier was a good husband, and a kind lover. The carrier felt lucky and blessed by God that he met him.

“Husband” He whispered shyly, “Do not say such things in front of indiscreet ears” He scolded the laughing man.

“You are my husband. I can complement you whenever and wherever I want!” The soldier said out loud wanting to tease the frail brunet. “Hear that, my brothers?” He shouted catching the men attention. “Your queen is as shy as a virgin in front of me” He chuckled making the others cheer and join him laughing.

“My queen, you should not be embarrassed.” One said bowing his head in respect towards the carrier.

-

“The carrier came from another country with many different traditions” Zayn chuckled as he heard the story.

“Yes, but for the soldier it was endearing to see. He was not used to it at all” Liam explained smiling fondly. He planted a soft kiss on his husband hair. “Want to hear the rest? How the soldier’s family reacted to the carrier ?” He asked already knowing the answer. It was Zayn’s favorite part of the story.

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. The feed back cheers me up and help me progress and write better. So you know what to do !
> 
> Tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com


End file.
